There is a great demand to contour the body and reduce cellulite. Cellulite is often described as skin with ripples or dimples or as skin having a cottage cheese or orange-peel texture. Cellulite mainly affects women, although some men also suffer from cellulite. Typically, cellulite is most prevalent on patients' thighs, hips and buttocks, but it also can be found on the breasts, lower abdomen and upper arms as well. In an effort to reduce cellulite, many people resort to one of three treatment options: liposuction or similar methods of removing fat, vigorous massage, or cellulite creams. Unfortunately, none of these options have been effective at actually reducing cellulite. Additionally, each of these options requires distinct treatments for each area requiring treatment.
Cellulite is the herniation of superficial and deep fat into the dermis. Latest research suggests that longitudinal fibers or cords of connective tissue fascia, which is comprised of collagen, is progressively weakened by estrogen. The fascia hardens and loses its ability to contain the fat mass that is normally contained in chambers separated by septa of connective tissue. The weakened fascia allows the fat to move upward and push into the dermis. As the connective tissue gives way the fat mass is free to expand, leading to a wavy or dimpled skin appearance commonly called cellulite. Unfortunately, cellulite does not respond well to weight loss, exercise, creams, or surgical liposuction.
In an effort to reduce cellulite, many sufferers try to remove the underlying fat through surgical procedures such as liposuction or through liposuction alternatives. Liposuction involves suctioning excess adipose tissue from the body of a patient. Generally, adipose tissue is connective tissue comprising collagen fibers, reticular fibers, non-cellular material and adipocytes. Adipocytes, the fat cells, are enclosed membranes filled with globules of triglycerides. In normal fat the adipocytes have regular contours and form into grapelike clusters. The intracellular fat is relatively fluid and, if the membrane is pierced, will flow out of the cell into the interstitial space. The interstitial space includes the connective tissue as well as nerves, blood vessels, and lymphatics, among other substances.
While liposuction is effective at removing fat, traditional liposuction has not been effective in reducing cellulite and may actually make the cellulite appear worse. Additionally, traditional liposuction carries undesirable risks and side effects because it involves inserting a narrow tube, or cannula, through a tiny incision in the skin into the subcutaneous fatty tissue and repeatedly pushing and pulling through the fat layer, separating and puncturing the fat cells and suctioning them out. The procedure can damage nerves, lymphatics and vasculature in the surrounding area, often resulting in significant loss of blood as the blood is vacuumed out with the fat and the formation of seroma due to damaged lymphatic channels. In addition, the post-procedure recovery period is long and often accompanied by a great deal of inflammation, bruising and concomitant pain. Finally, each area needing treatment must be treated separately with liposuction.
For the upper arms, another invasive procedure used to reshape the arm to achieve smoother skin and a more toned and proportionate appearance is to surgically remove excess skin and fat between the underarm and the elbow. This procedure is known as an arm lift, or brachioplasty. For it, too, the post-procedure recovery period is long and often accompanied by a great deal of inflammation, bruising and concomitant pain.
Non-invasive methods of reducing fat have also proven ineffective at reducing cellulite. In general, non-invasive methods are preferred because they minimize trauma to the patient, reduce the risk of infection, and speed up recovery time, among other reasons. Such non-invasive methods include subjecting a patient to electromagnetic energy, such as microwave, ultrasound or radio frequency radiation. These procedures are disadvantageous, however, because they utilize such high energy sources that they heat the surrounding tissue, which can result in damage to the tissue and pain. Again, recovery time is significant, and these methods are not effective at reducing cellulite.
A less traumatic non-invasive method of reducing fat is described U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0203594, which discloses the use of low-level laser energy applied externally to the patient to release at least a portion of the intracellular fat into the interstitial space, wherein the released fat and damaged fat cells are removed from the patient's body through one or more of the patient's normal bodily systems.
Low level laser therapy (“LLLT”) is used in the treatment of a broad range of conditions. LLLT improves wound healing, reduces edema, and relieves pain of various etiologies, including successful application to wound and surgical sites to reduce inflammation and pain. LLLT is also used in the treatment and repair of injured muscles and tendons. LLLT utilizes low level laser energy, wherein the treatment has a dose rate that causes no immediate detectable temperature rise of the treated tissue and no macroscopically visible changes in tissue structure. Consequently, the treated and surrounding tissue is not heated or damaged, and the patient feels no sensation during treatment. Some LLLT applications have effectively photodestroyed a targeted biological element under suitable treatment conditions. For example, LLLT may be used in fat reduction to create a transitory pore in fat cell walls, through which fat is released into the interstitial space.
There are a number of variables in laser therapy, including the wavelength of the laser beam, the area impinged by the laser beam, the shape of the beam spot when it impinges the area, the power of the laser source, the intensity or fluence of the laser energy, the laser pulse width, and the treatment duration. The setting of these variables typically depends heavily on the tissue characteristics of the specific patient, and the success of each therapy depends on the relationship and combination of these variables. For example, fat reduction may be facilitated with one regimen utilizing a given power, wavelength, and treatment duration, whereas pain may be treated with a regimen utilizing a different wavelength and treatment duration, and inflammation a third regimen. Specific devices may be used for each type of therapy.
Low-level laser therapy devices are conventionally hand-held laser-energy emitting devices in which the operator sweeps the device across a patient's body part while the patient rests on a table. Other low-level laser therapy devices known in the art are stationary plates of laser emission sources that treat one side of a patient's body at a given time. No prior art devices enable the application of low-level laser therapy around a body part: the patient has to be turned over and the treatment repeated to treat the yet-untreated portion of patient's body.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a low-level laser therapy device to treat all sides of a body part with a single treatment. It would also be desirable to reduce treatment time for contouring a patient's body, particularly an area that has a smaller, specific treatment area, such as a patient's upper arm. Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a low-level laser therapy device having an open bore through which a patient's body part can be inserted for treatment.